21 Year Old's Life
by dxcreader
Summary: Life is complicated when you're 21. Moving in to your own home, bills, financing... But hey! At least you can drink! Plus! You can finally hang out with your "friends"... A delinquent, a surfer, a party boy, and some other OC's RATED M!
1. The Night

**A/N:** _Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I have 2 accounts on this. But my other one I forgot the password **and **email! So I created another account. I think you'll be able to find my past crappy stories if you look up Duncan and Courtney, and go to the categories on the side. There you'll see a DxC story with an unusual category. One of them is Ducktales or something._

_Well I didn't know how to put a DxC story into TDI **or **how to add another chapter!_

_But I learned..._

_So I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: _The Night

_The day was dark, it was nighttime. The sky was coded a dark blue, while the moon shown and beamed out halfway, the stars speckled the sky beautifully, like twinkling diamonds._

_It was nearly 8:00pm. Usually Duncan would be crashing in one of his friend's house to get some shut-eye. Besides, it was Monday! Monday was bad-day, and Duncan always wanted to end the irritating, busy day. But tonight he was doing something _**_different._**

_

* * *

_

Duncan cleared his throat one last time as he finally knocked on Courtney's door. Jeez, he's never been _this _nervous before! But hell! She finally had her own place, she finally had her own furniture set up, she was finally away from her harsh parents, and _he _could finally have some alone time with her.

Since the lights inside we flicked on, he _knew _she was still awake. Waiting only milliseconds made beads of sweat form on the tip of Duncan's forehead. Like I said, **nervous. **

"Coming!" A preppy voice screeched out. Duncan grinned, he knew that voice and just hearing her sweet voice brought no more sweat. It was astounding for someone to easily get over the nervous stage by just a sound.

As he heard the melody of loud crashes _just _to get the door, he started humming to himself. Just the lullaby.

The door cracked open and a stressed out Courtney appeared. Duncan instantly stopped humming and arched his eyebrow as he checked her out, confused printed on his face. She had black ash on her cheeks; as if she was going to the football field, her hair was messed up and slightly frizzed, and her eyes looked add on to the unusual, she was slouching. **Slouching! **Sure Duncan does it, but for Courtney to follow? Ha!

"Duncan..." Courtney spoked, groaning in stress again. "Not _now_."

Duncan pouted, but that was what he usually got from her.

A rejection.

He ignored his disappointment and brought out his concern to her. "What happened to you? I thought you said you were 'All done' with your... Apartment!" He exclaimed, brushing off some ash from her cheekbones.

Courtney blushed, the rosy color that always popped out her freckles and make Duncan grin. But not tonight. "I had to clean up a lot, the people who lived here before never cleaned out the chimney properly," Duncan's face fell confused. _What apartment has chimneys? _"And that meant meeting some 'friendly' raccoons," Courtney added rolling her eyes. "I've been slouching this whole entire day just because of a damn chimney and ferocious raccoons."

Duncan chuckled. "Wow, all for a chimney..." He mumbled, looking down at her doorstep and shaking his head to add emphasis on his pity for her.

Courtney scowled. "Don't rub it in." She snarled. "Now, I need to go to sleep." She informed as she rubbed her back and groaned. "God..."

Duncan smirked and pushed her backwards for himself to enter her apartment. "I can help you with that." He said, giving her the 'wink wink'.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Duncan, no. That's not gonna happen." She growled. "Now get out, I don't need company."

Duncan ignored that and just smirked. "A little _massage_ can help you..." He coaxed, using a tempting tone for his voice.

Courtney rolled her eyes yet again and folded her arms. "I know you, Duncan." She hissed. Duncan laughed, that just sounded wrong in so many ways. "Duncan!" Courtney screeched as he burst out his melody of laughter. "Shut up! I_ know _that you're a pervert who likes getting in people's pants!" She screamed out, just to dominate the voice of his laughter.

Duncan immediately stopped laughing. "Wait, what?"

Courtney folded her arms snobbily. "You heard me, now out." She ordered, pointing to the front door with the... Finger.

Duncan scoffed, ignoring the middle finger that pointed to the door. She probably got that from _him_.

"Okay look, I'm not leaving." He snapped, stubbornly. Which only made Courtney scowl. "And! I'm not _that _kind of guy." Duncan insisted,

Now it was time for _Courtney_ to scoff. "Oh sure, a rock hard punk who's **always **cocky and mentions sexual stuff is _not that _kind! Especially since he flirts with _every _girl he sees!" She exclaimed, using her sarcastic tone.

"Hey! I..." Duncan paused, and a smirk grew on his face. "What do you mean 'rock hard'?"

Courtney gaped at his question and then growled, taking a hold of herself. "Duncan! _Not _funny! And you _know _what I meant!"

Duncan snickered. "Oooof cooourse I doooo." He echoed out, only to agitate her even more. "Now, how bout that massage?" He suggested, furrowing his eyebrow with his signature smirk.

"DUNCAN!"

* * *

_Next thing you know, Courtney was having a delighted massage on her own bed. Which was highly dangerous with a **delinquent **touching her bare back and sometimes rubbing his groin on her ass, but Courtney ignored that. Heck! She didn't even notice since she was having too much relaxment crawling onto her spine._

Courtney moaned repeatedly as Duncan kept massaging her nerves delicately. Who knew a bad boy would know techniques for massaging?

Duncan never looked like the kind of guy to be massaging _anyone._ Even if it _was_ a really hot and preppy chick... With him being so grumpy in mornings and cocky on the nights there's probably no time for massaging, and no point to it at all. At least Courtney was informed that he cared... Slightly. She was still suspicious about him and Gwen, therefore "him and her" (DxC) are not together. But still meeting up at times. Like now!

Duncan finally sighed and massaged his own wrists. "Okay Court, that's enough." He said, chuckling as she heard Courtney go "awwww" through the pillow stuffed on her face. "Come on Court, you're back should be up straight by now..."

Courtney slowly sat up and blinked several times to come in focus, then smiled brightly as her back was straightened like in TDI. Which obviously brought back memories to Duncan as he just simply stared.

"Thanks." Courtney spat out, as she blushed.

Duncan's eyes lit up. I mean, let's face it, Courtney's not the type to 'thank' people. "Oh really?" He questioned, smirking. Courtney nodded, her blush growing but also her suspicion with him not saying 'You're welcome' like most people would be doing by NOW. "Well don't. Cause I'm getting payback for this." He teased, only to make Courtney tense again.

"What do you mean payback?" She snapped, her enrage coming back, and her uptight voice. But that's something Duncan will always love about her, she gets infuriated easily. "YOU suggested this!" She pointed out. "And you're lucky I even let you massage me _here_, anyways!"

Duncan smirked, and before he could say anything Courtney raised her hand to silence him. "_NO!_." She snapped, more annoyed.

"Alright, alright princess. Let's not get your thong in a twist." He teased, as he hopped off her bed. Courtney growled. "Like I wear any!" She retorted.

Duncan grinned, knowing that she would definitely say that. Almost immediately, he ran to one of her dressers and started to go through her stuff.

Courtney gasped. "DUNCAN!" She again screamed. "Stop!"

Duncan successfully pulled out a black lacey thong and held it up in the air triumphantly. "Than what's this, sweetheart?" He challenged, giving a cocky smirk as always.

Courtney's eyes widened. That _really _wasn't hers, she wasn't lying about wearing those tight things called 'thongs'. Obviously, a _woman _left a little home treat for her. Thankfully, it looked purely washed. But still... GROSS!

"That is **not** mines!" Courtney screeched, snatching the thong away.

Duncan scoffed as Courtney shoved the undergarment back into the dresser. "Than who's are there?"

"Ugh. Some _whore _left it here." She spat out.

"Oh..." Duncan replied, dumbfounded. There was _no way _that was lie. No human being could make up a lie that fast **besides **himself.

Courtney sighed. "Now can you leave...? I think we've covered _everything _for today. Besides, it's almost 9..." She complained, her eyes flicking to the [silently] ticking clock hung up on the wall.

Duncan grabbed her by the shoulders and walked her back until she hit the wall roughly. "Oh no..." He said, scoffing. His dumbfoundness dumped in his Spam box. (best I could come up with!) Seriousness shown upon his face, which made Courtney shake under his grasp. And to add on, her eyes were completely widened. "You still need to pay me back." He whispered, his lips brought close to her ear to cause tension.

"A-And what do you pl-planned?" Courtney stuttered, but her eyes showing curiosity as they deepened into his.

Duncan just smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **_I got the idea of the ending by heartandstar101 *waves to her* Big thanks for the help on this by the way!_

_And no, the next chapter will not be a rape scene._

_But anyways, please review!_

_I've been working on this idea and have it all planned out! I would be devestated if someone read this and didn't read it..._

_:'( Tear..._

_Please hit the button..._

_And the favorite stories_

_And the favorite authors_

_And the story alert_

_And the author alert (optional cause it really doesn't matter)_


	2. Unexpected Kiss

**A/N:** _Yay! I'm glad I got some reviews! It may not be a lot, but they're really encouraging and I hope to hear from those people for all my chapters. But I can't always expect everything..._

_But still, it's nice to know some people actually pressed the button... Hehe, and for Mr. Panama Red: Hopefully this will stay realistic to you. I just hope you'll still review for me since I am a newbie._

_For everybody: THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED OR AT LEAST READ AND LIKED THIS STORY! :D_

_This is my first story, and I forgot to mention that in the first chapter... But whatever! Let's get to the story so the AN isn't too long..._

_

* * *

_Courtney tensed up even more when he didn't answer and just gave his signature smirk to her. God how much that expression annoyed her! But also, turned her on. It was one of the secret things she loved about him. **Secret!**

Courtney remained silent as so Duncan did, until he started to lean a little closer. Their eyes still locked on to each other's.

_Leaning? Oh no, no kiss!_

The prep immediately pushed him off and brushed her shoulders that were once pinned onto the wall roughly. "Don't even think about it! It was just a massage, and if you expect _any _physical pleasure from me, you're **wrong**!" She snapped, growling on almost _every _word to make her statement more serious.

Duncan chuckled. One moment afraid, the next snappy and hard-to-get. How cute! It was like she was on her period every night, every day, every freaking minute! Most boys would find that annoying, and just give up on the waaay too stubborn hottie, but Duncan was the kind to aim for those 'special' kinds. And this was a pretty damn 'special' girl!

"What? Can't a massager get his payment?" Duncan asked, smoothly and innocently. "Besides, we're a _perfect couple._ And couples pleasure each other." He added, with a flirtatious wink to drive Courtney's infuriation further. It was rather odd of how he enjoyed her kind of anger than anyone else's. Others anger was just irritating to listen to.

Courtney growled, the exact thing Duncan would _want _her to do. "You are** not** an official massager. We are **not**hing close to 'perfect'! In fact, the idea of us being paired together will probably cause _world torture_!" Duncan grinned. Apparently, he underestimated Courtney's imagination. "And what gave you the idea of _us _anyways?" Courtney demanded, her face red as hell from ranting on and on. Soon, she started to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

Duncan smirked for two reasons, first of all. He loved the thought that Courtney had wasted her breath on _him _it was cute in so many ways. And second, the question she asked was purely easy to answer. "Well, we always meet up," Duncan started; making Courtney growl. "**A lot**." He added, pacing around in tiny circles to cause more emotion. "And sometimes, we even make-out." Courtney rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were coded with red. That was true. But hey! Sometimes the chick couldn't help herself! "If that doesn't spell 'Couple' than you need a reality check." Duncan finished [smugly], stopping with the little circles that made him slightly dizzy.

Courtney scoffed. "I don't recall making-out with you every so often." She snapped, blushing in embarrassment though.

"But you do." Duncan retorted, with a triumphant smirk.

Courtney rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was beating fast and that her cheeks spread with a tingling feeling, forcing her to lightly smile in the most adorable way possible. "Just leave Duncan, you've done enough mischief."

Duncan pouted. From the tone of her voice he could tell that she was annoyed by him and just wanted to get ready for bed. Too bad_ Courtney's _definition of 'bed' was different from _Duncan's_. And for her to command him out so immediate meant he was really pulling her strings. "Aw, C'mon Courtney lighten up!" He exclaimed. "We're a couple!" He urged, only making Courtney growl.

_Why was it that when he once mentioned of a couple, he suddenly keeps **saying **it? Does he **want **to be a couple? _*sighs* So many questions that Courtney wanted to be answered. Duncan was just another one of those boys who are always so confusing, and not **just **inbetween wet dream moments.

"Duncan, we're _not _a couple." Courtney insisted. "And can you stop saying that we _are_? It's annoying!" She whined, making Duncan roll his eyes.

_Why couldn't she just admit she loves him? Or at least like! Chicks... _Duncan always liked hard-to-get, stubborn chicks. But usually he'd just wing the "Couple" shit like he _just_ did and they'd be in his arms with heart-filled eyes. But Courtney was different, more different than he inferred. And having her tired as hell and just wanting him out of her apartment just gave him the urge to spit it out to her. Besides, they've been 'friends' for a year or so. Why not spit out his feelings? _Nah, too soon._

"Annoying is my favorite word." Duncan teased.

"UGH! FINE! You can stay!"

* * *

_It's funny how Duncan's teases just lead him to awesome deals! Like sleeping at Courtney's for the night. And the best part was that there was no guest room, and the couch was just too 'special' for Duncan to lie on. Courtney didn't dare want some "Neanderthal" putting his disgusting germs on her furniture. Which meant the floor, but Duncan still had an ace up his sleeve._

"Are you sure you can handle sleeping without _brushing your teeth_? " Courtney questioned her voice sounding more concerned than she really was.

She looked down at the delinquent who just lie on the floor with no blankets, and no pillows. Courtney would feel guilty by now, but seeing that he was actual _comfortable _didn't give her the feeling of guilt at all. _She could just tell that the beds he usually sleeps on were much worse than Courtney's own floor._

Duncan stayed silent, only raising an eyebrow to question why'd she ask that. Stupid boys.

"Ugh, I mean," Courtney started while fluffing her pillows. "Doesn't it bother you to have a non-minty breath when you go to sleep?"

Duncan chuckled, it was a wonder why she cared for **his** cleanliness and **his **business. It was obvious she was in to him. Or she wouldn't give a damn. "Hey, I've done it before." He replied, calmly with a shrug-off voice. "And why are you asking?" Duncan asked with his cocky smirk. Courtney rolled her eyes. _Yet another tease she had to deal with. _"Are you setting me up?" He purred out, furrowing his eyebrow to match on to his voice.

Courtney growled and threw a pillow to Duncan's face, only to have Duncan put it behind his head. _Ugh, comebacks. _"Just be lucky I'm actually letting you sleep here."

Duncan chuckled and his hands went behind his head. "Yeah, I'm real lucky." He agreed, sarcastically.

Courtney rolled her eyes and started wiping off dust from her bed, as if it was necessary. "Shut-up and go to sleep." She ordered, in a mumbling tone.

Sincerely, Courtney was excited to have company. Especially when they're staying overnight, like a sleepover! Too bad it _had _to be the sickening pervert _Duncan_. He's as stubborn as her, but it's nice to have competition. _I guess there's always an up-side to things_

Duncan smirked and ignored her command. _It's time to work out my plan. _"So tell me, princess." Duncan started, staring at the ceiling to make it less suspicious. Just a _normal _talk instead of a set-up. "Is this my _payment_?"

Courtney arched her eyebrow in confusion. "Payment?"

"You know, for massaging you." He reminded, carelessly.

Courtney hesitated. "Yeah I guess." She mumbled, closing the curtains to shade off the moonlight.

_The room immediately filled with darkness except for the smallest spot. Where slight moonlight peeked out of the curtains, but it was no bother. To both the fellow pair._

Duncan chuckled. "Funny, I had something else planned..."

Catching on to this playfully game Courtney smirked. "And what exactly did you have inplanned?" She asked, challengingly. Only to cause the kinky side of her to grow, and for Duncan's plan to be a success.

Duncan simpered as he had prepared for her to say something similar to that. _It's weird how he could actually break down a girl easily, but it was awkward of how getting a woman to like you (Courtney) was hard_. Duncan hopped onto her bed, causing the weight to shift and for so the mattress.

Courtney's eyes widened at his actions, and at how he had just pinned her into a trap.

"This." Duncan whispered evilly as his lips clashed with hers.

* * *

**A/N: **_Agh, I'm so not good with this. But thanks to you guys encouragements I managed to pull this off!  
_

_Please review! It hurts to see only a few reviews after all the hard work I put it into this. It's like betrayal. So before you leave this story without reviewing..._

_Let me just tell you, you're breaking my heart :'( _(That's just a speech, do w/e you want. I'm not here to control you! :P)


End file.
